Mi joven amo
by Lucienne Lancaster
Summary: Ciel x Sebastia- - La visita de Elizabeth ha venido a irrumpir en la sublime rutina en la que vivían Ciel Phantomhive y Sebastian, orillándolos a tomar una decisión sobre la relación que viven y lo que harán por concertarla.
1. Cap 1 Atracción

Bueno este fic ya lo había publicado con anterioridad en otra página y con el nombre de otro usuario ya hace varios años, quise continuarlo así que decidí hacerlo mediante esta página. Como es lógico, no soy Yana Toboso y bueno, este fic no tiene fines de lucro sino de mero entretenimiento. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Mi joven amo

Cap 1 Atracción

En él había algo cautivante, apreciaba por separado cada elemento que le caracterizaba pero también en conjunto, que lo hacían ver aún más enigmático. ¿Qué será lo que más le gusta de él? ¿será acaso esa apariencia de niño que contrasta con su amargado carácter? ¿o tal vez esa mirada azul tan tierna enmarcada por la venganza y el odio? Ni idea alguna pero juntando todo aquello, la respuesta a la ecuación era sencilla: Ciel Phantomhive.

A veces le parecía extraño adaptarse a las costumbres humanas, dormir sin sueño, comer sin hambre, trabajar sin la necesidad de dinero; todo por la condición que al final del camino se apoderaría de un alma mas suculenta y deliciosa que la ambrosía de los dioses griegos. A veces deseaba que el día en que su conde vengara su "humillación" jamás llegara, para verlo siempre sentado en el sillón de la oficina, para degustarle con sus platillos y complacerle en el más estúpido detalle… para, para sentirse extasiado cuando autoritario su amo afirmara arrogante ser el Conde Phantomhive y que de solo mencionar su nombre, la gente le reconociera como si se tratara de un dios. Todo ello le enloquecía, verlo encerrado en una burbuja donde solo él existe y lo demás pareciera inferior y sin sentido, si tan solo pudiera verlo crecer, estaría seguro de estar mimando al conquistador del mundo.

Esa mañana pensó más que nunca en él, y se sintió tan molesto por tantos detalles que en otras ocasiones le hubiera parecido insignificante. De la nada, y como suele ser tan típico de la señorita Elízabeth, llegó inoportuna a mitad de la merienda del joven Conde, notó en ella tantas cosas y tantas intensiones que le dispararon los nervios.

Al verla llegar, dudó por unos momentos que se tratara de la señorita pero al verla acompañada de su dama de compañía, despejó la sospecha. Ya no parecía la muñeca tierna de porcelana, sino toda una dama con vestido en tonos ocres y encajes que resaltaban esas curvas que hasta hace cuatro meses, no poseía. La melena amarrada a media cola con un lindo broche y algunos mechones que aun se rizaban por las viejas costumbres (de arreglárselo), caminaba con extraño andar tranquilo y un presente entre sus manos.

-Bienvenida señorita… Elizabeth-dijo un poco dubitativo ante el abrupto cambio.

-Que amable Sebastian, disculpa, ¿los he importunado?

-Para nada…-estaba muy sorprendido, ¿desde cuándo era tan educada esta chiquilla?-… usted jamás seria alguien inoportuna. (N/A: jajaja sebastian sarcástico)

-¿sabe donde se encuentra Ciel?

-está en la oficina, ha llegado justo a tiempo para acompañarlo a lo hora del té-indicó tan cordial el mayordomo-acompáñeme, yo le llevaré hasta donde él.

¿En verdad había cambiado esa chiquilla? ¿Donde dejó a esa princesa vestida de rosa que corría desesperada con muñecos y listones en busca del Conde apenas pisaba el recibidor de la mansión? La trayectoria a la oficina fue tranquila, la joven Elizabeth se conducía tranquila y custodiada de su nerviosa niñera-dama que parecía a veces esconderse tras sus hombros. Pero toda la galanura de modales se vino abajo cuando al abrir la puerta, la joven marqués salió disparada para echarse a los brazos del joven amo.

-¡Ciel! ¡tenía tantas ganas de verte! ¡¿Por qué no has venido a verme?!-cuestionó hostigosa la niña.

-he tenido mucho trabajo, no tengo tiempo para juegos-respondió con ese habitual tono tan seco.

-Pero Ciel, soy tu prometida, tienes que frecuentarme.

-¡Elíza…!

-¡Ya te he dicho que me llames Lizzy!-suplicó la niña mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Por su parte, el joven Phantomhive, no puedo hacer otra cosa que corresponder a la mirada para notar algo inusual. Aquella chiquilla de la que normalmente intentaba zafarse con sobrehumanos intentos se veía muy distinta a la Lizzy que conocía; sus ojos parecían más profundos, su rostro había adquirido una apariencia más gentil y su cuerpo parecía haberse esculpido magníficamente. Estaba creciendo, no había duda.

-Seguramente la abuela no sabe que estas aquí.

-No hay razón para preocuparse, ella me ha dado permiso de quedarme contigo tres días. ¿Qué dices?

-¿estás consiente que no podré atenderte todo ese tiempo, verdad?

-¡Pero Ciel…!

-disculpe joven amo… he traído su merienda-anunció cordialmente el mayordomo.

-Adelante Sebastian.

La ceremonia de té, era sin lugar a duda, su momento preferido. Hacer uso de su habilidad en la cortesía y los buenos modales de un buen sirviente, cautivaban por completo la atención del Conde. No era necesario coqueteo corriente ni sugestivo, solo presumir y hacer alarde de lo que mejor sabe hacer, servir y complacer. No había duda que él es el mejor en su trabajo, el solo sentir la insistente mirada del chico quien apreciaba con suma atención cada movimiento que ejecutaba, confirmaban cuan satisfecho y a gusto tenía al niño ya que nunca hubo queja alguna…

Por otra parte Elizabeth, que aunque fuera aun una niña en pleno desarrollo, lo notaba. Cuando estaba a solas con su querido novio sentía a su pareja algo estresada, como si su presencia simplemente no fuera bienvenida. En cambio, cundo de la nada entraba ese mayordomo negro, toda la tensión creada se disipaba y era cuando lo veía completamente relajado, era una armonía muy intima y propia de ellos. Mas bien era como si guardaran un furtivo aprecio que jamás se confesarían. Sospechaba en algunas ocasiones, la posibilidad que a Ciel le gustara Sebastian pues era muy evidente que las pocas palabras gentiles que conocía el niño, eran solo dirigidas a su mayordomo. No podía perder tiempo, tenía que conquistarlo.

-Ciel, di: "ah"-pidió la señorita en tanto clavaba en un tenedor un pedazo de tarta.

-lizzy no juegues con los postres de Sebastian, puedo comer yo solo.

-lo siento, Ciel. Solo quería que te distrajeras un rato.

-No, discúlpame tú a mi…-dijo un poco más suave el joven amo al ver a su prometida aguantarse el berrinche. Aún era una niña, pero definitivamente había cambios importantes.-…nunca estoy de humor para nada

"Buen acierto señorita, ya está aprendiendo a tratarlo" caviló interesado el mayordomo.

-Ciel…-le nombre la joven con ese aire tan enamorado para darle un abrazo-… eres solo mío, ¿verdad?-susurró despacio a su oído.

-si…-correspondía el gesto por compromiso más que por gusto propio. ¿Será acaso que se ha dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos?

"pero por más que lo quieras, al final del camino, tu prometido será mío o más bien… es mío". Miró con pena como aquel beso que intentaba dar la señorita Elizabeth fue rechazado, nada parecía ser aceptable de ella, ningún gesto amable. Simplemente nada.

-Sino se les ofrece nada más, me retiro amo.

-no necesitamos nada mas, puedes marcharte.

-Sí, my lord.-y tras esto el joven mozo se retira del lugar.

-Escucha Lizzy, hay algo de lo que debo hablar contigo…

-¡Mira lo que te he traído Ciel!-interrumpió mostrando un enorme estuche-espero te guste.

-un violín…-susurró al abrirlo-…gracias, es muy hermoso-dijo viendo su reflejo en el lustroso instrumento-pero no puedo aceptarlo, aún no estoy a la altura de algo tan…-en verdad, era hermoso-…magnifico.

-por favor, consérvalo. Ya verás que tocarás tan bien que ese violín no será suficiente para ti. Y dime, ¿Qué era lo que querías platicar conmigo?

-No…-ese en verdad no era el momento para decírselo.-…no era nada.

Pasaron así las horas, entre el intento de una amena conversación y el laborioso movimiento de la servidumbre. A veces deseaba llegar a la oficina de improvisto, interrumpir todo intento de Lizzy por conquistar su amo, pero no valía la pena arrebatarle algo que, bien sabía, le pertenecía. Eran ya las diez de la noche y para Sebastian no significaba otra cosa que deleitar sus pupilas antes de dormir.

Estaba de pie al lado de la cama, viendo inmóvil como su mayordomo le retiraba una a una, cada prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Sentía un tremendo escalofrío, no había duda alguna, Sebastian disfrutaba desvestirlo pero más aún se deleitaba cuando le bañaba en la tina. Verlo tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo en desabrochar cada botón y que su mirada se quedara tan fija en su piel cuando desnuda se encontraba, solo explicaba que él era de entero gusto para su mayordomo. Y era esa misma expresión de fascinación la que a veces le hacía soñar ordenarle un: "hazme tuyo". Sabía que algún día ocurriría pero mientras tanto, eso solo quedaba en su imaginación.

Para Sebastian, eran esos momentos cuando el contacto íntimo florecía de una manera sutil para no asustar el chico. El primer paso fue mostrar que le gustaba mirarle al despojarlo de las ropas, claro, los primeras veces después de hacerlo, se quedaba azorado de pena pero de no haberle gustado al conde, seguro le hubiera tirado una bofetada. Y con las semanas, pudo notar que ahora el joven Phantomhive se mordía los labios ansioso, como si esperara a que algo mas pasara, "y pensar que estamos a una orden de hacerlo…" Así era, solo necesitaba el consentimiento para tenderlo en la cama y hacerlo, pero por lo visto, aún no se decidía. Lo segundo fueron los deslices, cuando su mano al colocarle o acomodarle una prenda, apretujaba su cintura, o cuando lo secaba con una toalla al bañarlo recorría mas allá de su espalda; acariciar su pierna cuando le acomodaba el calzado, sentir sus labios cuando removía una mancha de comida entre ellos. Había mil y un maneras de hacerlo y lo mejor es que Ciel se lo permitía.

-Y dígame Lord… ¿Qué planea hacer mañana para entretener a la señorita Elízabeth?-cuestionó una vez abrochado el último botón del camisón.

-Ella quiere salir de día de campo.

-Suena muy buena idea, entonces iré preparando los bocadillos para mañana…

-a solas…-interpuso el joven ojiazul. –ella quiere salir a solas conmigo Sebastián.

Ambos se miraron instintivamente a los ojos, era muy evidente lo que ocurría, una niña en pleno desarrollo que buscaba intimidad, un chico que no gustaba de su novia y que prefería de a su mayordomo; y un demonio sumamente involucrado con su amo como para querer dejarlo a solas con un chiquilla. No temía en que fuera a ocurrir algo malo, era solo esa costumbre tan difícil de quebrantar pues desde hace dos años, jamás se separó de su niño.

-pero eso no puede ser mi joven amo, yo siempre voy a estar con usted.-volvió a su tarea de arroparlo.- además, tengo que estar ahí por si algo ocurre.- explicó en tanto gentilmente lo introducía a la cama y lo cubría con sus mantas.

-pero lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué no la rechaza mi lord? ¿No será que verla tan encantadora le ha gustado? ¿o tal vez compró su lastima con un violín?

-cállate-ordenó irritado el mas joven.

-me disculpo amo, fui muy entrometido…

-no tiene nada que ver con lastima o con belleza, es simple Sebastian, es mi prometida… además yo también quiero estar a solas con ella.

-mh… ya veo. Que rápido crece amo…

-estúpido…-susurró con una sonrisa irónica el más joven. "si supieras que pienso terminar con ella por ti"

-sino se le ofrece nada más me retiro.

-Sebastian…

-¿dígame?

-quédate conmigo…

Y entre tantas órdenes, esa era la que más le conmovía, cuando por fin, su señor mostraba lo frágil que en verdad era.

* * *

Gracias por leer

atte: Lucienne :3


	2. Un visitante inesperado

Cap 2. Un visitante inesperado

No era propio de un noble caballero sentir lástima por su prometida pero aún sabiéndolo era inevitable. Elizabeth simbolizaba el último vestigio de su familia pues era la única persona que quedaba después del fallecimiento de sus padres y su tía. Y aún así, siendo tan cercanos por tanto tiempo, la joven marquesa no llegaba a conocer ni un poco lo que en realidad era su novio. Sentía una profunda pena por ella, siempre tan sonriente, siempre haciendo numerosos intentos porque sea feliz, por contagiarlo un poco de esa dicha que posee, para verlo sonreír alguna vez. La haría sufrir, eso es seguro porque por él solo sentía esa familiaridad como a un pariente, jamás como pareja.

Había tantas cosas que le molestaban de la señorita Middleford y que ella nunca notaba. Como esa ya trillada conversación que siempre repetía cada vez que se veían.

-¿Recuerdas cuando salíamos a jugar al jardín y …?-el pasado.

Para ella recordar el pasado era muy lindo, ¿pero que no era obvio? Era ese pesado del que tanto le encantaba hablar el que le tiene amargado. Un pasado inevitable, en donde jamás se recuperará lo perdido, en donde no había forma de superarlo, en donde solo quedaba… vivir con él. A veces se sentía tan frustrado, porque nada había por hacer, no podía volver a esos tiempos felices, cuando su madre le contaba cuentos hasta tarde y su padre le acariciara el rostro. No, solo quedaba ver como esa terrible escena cuando se quemó la mansión o cuando abusaron de él sin piedad, le amargaba la perspectiva de la vida cada minuto que transcurría. ¿Eran esas escenas las que en un futuro te permitían ser feliz plenamente? No ¿Entonces que quedaba?

-Lizzy… ¿Qué significa cuando alguien sonríe?-le cuestionó inquisitivo, como si evaluara su inteligencia.

-pues que es feliz, supongo.

-¿y cuando no sonríe…?

Silencio. Eran ese tipo de preguntas las que dejaban en evidencia cuan poco le conocía, para alguien como Middleford, la felicidad es sonreír y el no hacerlo es signo de infelicidad. ¿Pero es una sonrisa, un signo de felicidad? No. Él es feliz, a su modo, sin necesidad de sonreír y era algo que ella jamás comprendería.

-significa que… Ciel, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

-No.- "Si, que no eres para mi, que no serás feliz conmigo y que tampoco te deseo a mi lado"

-si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar…

-vámonos.-pidió cortante el joven conde.

La pareja perfecta para Elizabeth, era sin duda alguna un joven influenciado por el romanticismo literario, como esos príncipes dulces y encantadores; tal vez alguien como el vizconde Druitt quitándole toda esa maraña de sucios negocios. (N/A: recuerdan eso de "petirrojo"? XD) Sabía que si no anulaba el compromiso lo antes posible, le quitaría la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien mejor. ¿pero como terminar sabiendo cuanto le quería Elizabeth? No se atrevía destruir lo que quedaba de su familia, lo poco vivo de su fúnebre pasado.

* * *

Eran medio día y el silecio recorría los pasillos de la mansión cual viento entre el bosque. La inusual tranquilidad perturbaba el temple de los sirvientes, salvo el sr. Tanaka quien disfrutaba de un pesado té por los jardines.

Era extraño verle tan en calma, el mayordomo se encontraba perdido en el horizonte como si nada hubiera que hacer y en el peor de los casos ésa era una realidad. La mañana, desde que el joven Phantomhive se marchó, estremeció a la mansión en la más absoluta calma sepulcral. Ni un plato roto, no había llamas en la cocina y los jardines se encontraban a salvo. No había de otra sino esperar a darle la bienvenida a su amo cuando regresara.

-miw….-ése sonido. Miró hacía abajo para darse cuenta que su pequeño amigo había llegado.

-hola gatito-saludó gustoso el mayordomo.

Se agachó un poco para estar lo más cerca posible de aquel felino, le encantaba aquella criatura tan solitaria e independiente, parecía recordarle a él mismo antes de pactar con el conde. Le parecía un animal tan enigmático, lástima que está prohibido dentro de la mansión.

-miu…-maulló tierno mientras acicalaba su rostro contra una de las manos de Sebastian.

Por su parte, el mozo no podía evitarlo, era realmente un bello ejemplar y le parecía cruel dejarlo fuera de la casa. Una vez terminado el alimento, el mayordomo lo cargó contra su pecho, en verdad era de las pocas criaturas que le fascinaban. Tal vez, si sabía pedirlo, podría conservarlo pero la alergia de Ciel… ¿podría empeorar?

Sin pensarlo mucho, se introdujo a la casa, no había moros en la costa así que sin mayor problema logró llegar a su habitación sin ser visto por nadie. El lugar era simple, mas bien, minimalista. Solo se encontraba una cama, un ropero y una ventana que se encontraba abierta.

-escúchame bien amiguito. Veré la posibilidad de conservarte pero tienes que obedecer lo siguiente: no puedes pasearte por la mansión y menos por la cocina; y tampoco puedes acercarte al joven amo. Solo puedes entrar a mi habitación, la ventana se quedara abierta para cuando quieras entrar o salir, ¿entendido?

-¿miu?

-Así me gusta, ahora tengo que marcharme, si regresas en la noche te daré mas sobras.

Salió de la habitación con algo de prisa, llegó justo a tiempo al recibidor, el joven amo estaba llegando y por lo visto con muy mal humor. Sus pasos eran rápidos, ansiosos.

-bienvenido amo…

-estaré en mi oficina, que nadie me moleste-pidió cortante el joven y tras ella, una cabizbaja marquesa.

-¿pero qué ha sucedido señorita Elizabeth? ¿Acaso usted y el joven amo han peleado?-cuestionó con un toque sarcástico ante lo evidente que era la situación.

-Algo así, Sebastian, es que hay cosas que nunca cambian…

Era siempre lo mismo, Elizabeth y esa actitud tan infantil por saber que le ocurría, ¿no podía entender simplemente que no quería decir nada? A veces veía lejano el día en que terminara con ella, y veía aún más lejana la posibilidad de estar con su mayordomo. Había cosas que no le quedaba muy claro, no sabía si solo le correspondía por placer o como demonio, simplemente no sintiera nada en realidad. Había que ganárselo de alguna forma o al menos encontrar una manera para explorar sus emociones, si es que alguna tuviese ante el temple que siempre muestra.

Un sonido suave se oyó tras la puerta y a los pocos segundos le acompañó un rechinar, era de esperarse, Sebastian.

-buenas tardes amo, la mesa está servida, ¿gusta bajar a comer? -invitó el mozo.

Aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, esta mañana le extraño demasiado, y ahora que lo veía sentía un extraño estremecer. Quería hablarle por primera vez con gratitud pero eso podría ponerle en aprietos porque aún no sabía si él…

-no, no tengo hambre.

-¿no tiene hambre o no quiere ver a su prometida?

Ése miserable, siempre confrontándolo directamente con el problema.

-aún me siento lleno de los bocadillos que preparaste en la mañana, no tengo ham… ¡mh! ¡achú!

-ho querido parece que la mañana le ha resfriado, ¿no querrá descansar en su habitación?

-¡Achú!-volvió a estremecerse con un estornudo más estruendoso. -Sebastian… esto no es gripa…esto… ¿has vuelto a cargar un gato, cierto?

-amo yo…

-¿cierto?

-miu…

Ambos voltearon a la entrada de la oficina, y ahí estaba. El felino de pelaje corto y negro con sus enormes ojos abiertos de par en par. Ambos se miraron fijamente, Ciel le retaba rencoroso, ya no era posible estar más molesto.

Por su parte, Sebastian solo recibía la amenazadora mirada del conde. Imaginaba que le gritaría una sarta de de comentarios donde le reprobaba la presencia de un gato dentro de su adorada oficina. Pero de la nada, esa expresión de histeria cambio súbitamente para dar un bufido resignado, por lo visto, el día había sido bastante malo como para seguir peleando.

-¡ach!... –volvió a estornudar.

-salud, amo.

-¿Qué hace un gato en mi oficina, Sebastian?

-No tengo idea, ¿Por qué me lo pregunta a mi? No sé por donde pudo haberse metido.

Y para colmo, cada cosa que hacía en defensa propia era contrarrestada por el felino, quien se acercó para acicalarse tiernamente contra las piernas del mayordomo mientras emitía un suave ronroneo.

-parece que le agradas mucho, ¿no será acaso algún amigo tuyo?-cuestiono inquisitivo, como intentando calificar la excusa o mentira le inventaría el mayordomo.

-Bueno, usted dijo que no les gustaban los gatos, pero nunca dijo que no se pudiera tener uno en casa.

-¿entonces ése gato te gusta, he?-le cuestionó mirando al felino fijamente.

-Joven, planeaba pedirle permiso para conservarlo pero veo que las circunstancias no me favorecieron. No se preocupe, en seguida lo dejaré fuera de la mansión.

Vió algo fugaz, un momento de desilusión casi imperceptible pero que connotaba una diferencia en el estado de ánimo del mayordomo. Entonces existía la posibilidad que…

-Aguarda…-detuvo al más grande antes de que este pudiese salir del lugar.

-Puedes conservar al gato…-dijo para sorpresa del mayordomo.

-pero habrá una condición.

-¿y cuál es esa?-cuestionó por primera vez sin ninguna idea de lo que pudiera tratar.

-Te revocaré algunas tareas. No podrás acercarte a mi, seguirás administrando mis correos, llamadas, negocios, invitaciones y seguirás supervisando la mansión. Pero ya no podrás seguirme asistiendo.

-Con todo respeto joven amo, pero no conozco a nadie que pueda atenderle como yo lo hago-comentó con algo de molestia, casi indignación.

-no es el más calificado, pero no hay otra alternativa.

-¿Quién ocupará mi lugar?-En verdad estaba funcionando, Sebastian parecía más humano que nunca.

-Mayelen. Ella se encargará de asistirme ahora, por el momento eso es todo Sebastian, puedes retirarte.

En pocas palabras, lo estaba corriendo, ¿pero en que pensaba ese niño asignando a esa atolondrada sirvienta como asistente? Quemaría su ropa, documentos, tal vez se le envenenaría el té o algo peor con esos lentes que no le ayudan de nada.

-¡Ah! Y antes de marcharte, dile a Maylene que suba, necesito hablar con ella.

-Como usted ordene, mi lord- dijo sonriendo débilmente. Esta expresión no pasó por desapercibida por el joven conde. Esas expresiones de debilidad que mostraba el demonio le fascinaban por lo que no habría mayor problema por dejarle tener un gato mientras que no se acercara a él. Deseaba por algún momento hacerle feliz y otras veces aprovecharse de esa debilidad, era contradictorio pero sacar esa parte tan humano de su mayordomo era lo que le incitaba a actuar de esa manera.

Por otro lado, las nuevas órdenes de Ciel habían dejado muy desconcertado a Sebatian, no se sentía para nada feliz con los nuevos cambios. Tenía al gato si, pero pensar en todo el trabajo que costaría reparar los daños Maylene le causaba molestia. Además el no poder acercarse a su niño le causaba un una sensación muy extraña, un sentimiento que no había tenido nunca por ningún humano.

* * *

Hola!  
Bueno aprovecho este espacio para agradecer a Renell por su lindo review que fue la que animo a subir de una vez el segundo cap, también a Guest, a AbSeMaje, a LF Tansy, AlexaSakurita-chan y yarianyoshi por su apoyo. De igual manera a agradezco a los seguidores de la historia, y bueno, a todo aquel se tome el tiempo de leerme. Espero tengan lindas vacaciones y recuerden que quedo a su disposición para cualquier cosa. Un beso a todos, Jane!


	3. El despertar de las emociones

Cap 3: El despertar de las emociones

Una de las cosas que trae consigo la eternidad es que se tiene tiempo y mucho para aprender, y eso era algo mas que era inevitable. Cuando se es tan eterno, aunque quieras no pensar en nada, terminas por hacerlo, por matar el tiempo en ver lo que pasa allá con los humanos. Y si, tuvo mucho tiempo para observarlos, para saber como entrar en sus mentes, como cortejar sus emociones y finalmente manipularlos. Claro que el tiempo le trajo consigo un sabor amargo: "todos ellos son iguales" caviló para si el demonio. No hay nada que no hayan hecho antes, parecieran sus mentes son patrones de telaraña, complejas todas pero finalmente iguales. Claro que con respecto a Ciel tuvo una oportunidad diferente. Si le daba las seguridad necesaria y el conocimiento adecuado, no solo sería un chico precoz sino también una persona audaz y sin remordimiento. Porque ese era uno de sus principios al educar al niño: hacer con los humanos lo que quisiera. Ese juego era espléndido hasta que le tocó que jugaran con él...

-¡señor sebastian, ya es hora de levantar al amo!-avisó atolondrada la sirvienta.

-Maylene, sobre la mesa está la bandeja del desayuno, llévale el periódico contigo, el joven amo suele entretenerse con el mientas le preparas el baño.

La joven criada tomó las cosas que le mencionaron y se dispuso a ir a la habitación del joven conde.

A estas alturas Sebastian ya imaginaba lo que sucedería. Ya podía escuchar los gritos histéricos del joven amo pese a la torpeza de la pelirroja pero al paso de diez minutos la cosa comenzó preocuparle. Al poco tiempo pudo oir salir de su habitación para darse cuenta el que su niño lucía implacable, el traje escogido por Maylene era de colores sobrios y su calzado era lustroso. Tal cual, como solo un muñeco de porcelana debía lucir. Pero para su desgracia no había ni una pizca de enojo en el rostro de Ciel.

-Tsk….-chaqueó molesto el demonio.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Joven amo, soy su sirvienta ahora, ¿no cree que debería de encargarme de levantarlo y también de su aseo personal?-preguntó desconcertada Maylene una vez entraron en el despacho de Ciel.

-No lo creo. Siempre estoy despierto antes de que Sebastian venga, además no creo que sea propio de una dama vestir a su amo desnudo, a menos que no te importe… Maylene –sonrió con picardía el mas joven.

Por su parte la sirviente no pudo evitar sonrojarse cual crisantemo en primavera. Sabía muy bien que esto sobrepasaba su complejo como pervertida y es que podía intuir que el joven amo sabía muy bien lo encantador y atractivo que era. No es que se enamorara del niño, es solo que él comenzaba a tener ese aire galante y sutil de joven confiado e inteligente puede tener. "Dios, como crece este chico"

-Tiene razón joven amo… ha… ¿hay algo más en que le pueda servir?

-Sí. Lizzy quiere ir de compras a la ciudad pero no podré ir con ella. Necesito que la lleves por mí y supervises que nada malo le pase en el camino.

-Si señor-dijo la joven tomando la bandeja de platos para retirarse.

-Antes de que te vayas…-detuvo Ciel antes de que la sirvienta se marchara-…puedes comprarte algo bonito de mi parte.-finalizó con un guiño.

Y así la joven moza salió del despacho feliz con torrente de sangre disparado de la nariz. Siempre pensó que el joven amo sería terriblemente estricto con ella y que viviría todo el tiempo alerta de su próximo error. Pero al parecer la cosa era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. "Puedo acostumbrarme a esto" Pensó feliz Maylene.

Por su parte, la estúpida expresión de felicidad de la chica no pasó por desapercibida para el joven moreno que observaba un poco molesto desde la planta baja. Por alguna razón se sentía un poco abatido, por una parte no podía entender lo que sucedía, se supone que conocía muy bien a Ciel y Maylene ¿por qué no actuaban como normalmente son? Y en segunda ¿Qué tanto pudo haber pasado dentro del despacho como para que Maylene saliera tan contenta? Podría ser….

-Joven amo tal vez usted… le gustan las maduras. Nada mal, no tiene mal gusto- sonrió para sus adentros del mayordomo.-… Pero Maylene solo durará lo que su capricho…. ¿no es así… gatito?...

-Miw…-respondió el felino mientras se acicalaba contra el tobillo del otro.

El chico sonrió satisfecho, arrancarle uno que otro suspiro a esa pervertida no era nada complicado. Después de todo fue el mismo Sebastian quien le enseñó como codearse con las damas con tal de tener buenas relaciones comerciales. Fue el mismo quien le enseñó cómo es que deben ser sentir a las mujeres: Todas alagadas y sublimes pero a la vez todas atrapadas por su encanto.

Se sentó pesadamente sobre el sillón de la oficina, "¿qué estará haciendo?" Desde el inicio de la mañana no lo había visto y lo que más la desconcertaba eran esos extraños sentimientos que ahora tenía. No es que Maylene le molestara, levantarse un poco más temprano y ducharse antes no era tarea complicada. En cuanto al vestuario sabía ya muy bien cómo debía lucir para cada ocasión. Pero ahora sentía una gran ansiedad nacía desde su pecho, quería saber dónde estaba el mayordomo negro, que estaba pensando con respecto a él en estos momentos y cómo hacer para verlo. Por eso, tuvo que mandar a la sirvienta fuera de la casa para que no interrumpiera cualquier intento de encontrarlo.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lado y dentro de una habitación se encontraba la joven duquesa siendo asistida por Sebastian. Ha, si su educación con Ciel, si algo le había enseñado a ese chico es nunca decirle no a las chicas por lo que debía evitarle el hecho de quedar mal con las señorita Elizabeth. Sería doloroso romperle las ilusiones a joven y dulce niña pero afortunadamente él era un demonio y no conocía de esas absurdas emociones... o eso pensaba. Sería muy fácil, sería como quitarle un dulce a un niño. Tal vez como demonio y mucho por experiencia, conocía la fragilidad de las mujeres y lo fácil que era hacerlas flaquear.

-¡Ho, Sebastian! ¡Pero qué lindo gatito! ¿Dónde lo has conseguido?-cuestionó la rubia muy contenta de tener al felino entre sus manos.

-el joven amo me dejó tenerlo en casa….

-¿puedo sostenerlo un poco más?-preguntó Lizzy bastante esperanzada.

-Por supuesto, todo lo que quiera-respondió maligno el mayordomo con sutil sonrisa.

-Sebatian….-nombro secamente la chica pero sin dejar de sonar suave.

El más grande no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco al escuchar nombrarle de un modo en particular. Y es que no era necesario ser un adivino como para no suponerlo: viene a la mansión de la nada, mintiendo con falsos permisos, seduciendo a su amo e intentando robarle un beso. Ja!, como si no fuera fácil suponer que ella sabe algo sobre la cercanía que sostiene con el joven conde.

-diga mi lady-claro, la esperaba hablar, más que nunca.

-¿hay algo entre tú y Ciel?

"Vaya" al parecer la chica ya no era esa niña insegura, era tan determinada como su madre pero suave como ella sola sabe ser. No podía sentir lastimas por situaciones tan infantiles pero sabía que tras esa mirada firme aun podía ver a pequeña de dos coletas que temía mucho por una respuesta desfavorable. No tenía nada en contra de ella ni de ningún humano pero la cosa era muy simple: "cualquiera que se interponga entre nosotros tiene que ser apartado". Quien debía de tomar las riendas de la situación debía ser Ciel pero siendo que igual forma terminarían separados no importaba mucho si intervenía antes.

-Eso es algo que el joven amo no me tiene permitido decir…-Era un forma indirecta de decirle que sí. Pero Elizabeth era aún muy joven y ciega solo haría caso a una respuesta concretas.

-¿por qué no? ¿No es bastante raro ya que siempre estén juntos o que dependan tanto uno del otro?

-y si lo sabe ¿por qué pregunta?... Señorita Elizabeth usted siempre lo supo… como también supo que su relación con el conde no podrá ser.

-¿es que no soy la adecuada?

-No. Usted es más que perfecta, pero al igual que su padre, él morirá joven a menos de algún mafioso o a manos de la misma reina… Y lo último que él desearía es verla morir o dejarla viuda y sola. Eso no sería injusto para usted.

La chica no pudo más y dejó resbalar una lágrima mientras que de sus labios salió un quejido de dolor. Ella siempre se había esforzado por ser la mujer digna de Ciel pero al parecer la situación y las dificultades no tenían nada que ver con lo que ella tenía pensado. Era una situación paralela de lo que siempre había creído, un lucha sin sentido finalmente pues aunque corriera siempre detrás dese hueso nunca lo conseguiría.

Toc.. toc. Se oyó tras las puerta.

El mayordomo rápidamente sacó un pañuelo de entre sus bolsillos y limpió rápido las lagrimas de la joven.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó la rubia sin entender la situación.

-Una joven dama tan bella como usted no puede andar poniendo esa cara. Por favor no eche en saco roto la estricta educación de su madre, ella no creería que esto fuera lo adecuado para usted.

La chica de inmediato lo entendió. En los últimos años se había vuelto intuitiva y sabía que este tipo de situaciones no se dan motivados por el bondadoso corazón de un mayordomo, era una cosa más perversa. Y es que él era tan perfecto que nunca creerían que fuera él el responsable de hacer llorar a una niña, antes bien, la causante de su tristeza sería ella misma, por ser joven y caprichosa, por ser solo una niña. Pero a la vez, sabía que le hacían un favor, porque le limpiaba las lágrimas a manera que nadie le viniera con incómodas preguntas, para que nunca fuera él descubierto y ese joven amo no se viese nunca involucrado en líos amorosos ante la sociedad.

-eres despreciable…-musitó la niña con ligera sonrisa al descubrir el plan.

-Lo se… ¡Pase!…-concedió el mayordomo bastante satisfecho por la cooperación de la chica.

-Señor Sebastian, el amo me pidió que llevara a la señorita Elizabeth de compras a la ciudad porque se encuentra muy ocupado.

-¡¿Qué, Ciel no irá?!- exclamó fingiendo sorpresa

-Sucede que me pidió que la acompañara-explico Maylene un poco apenas.

-De acuerdo, si no hay de otra...-se resignó con ese aire actuado-… Toma Sebastian, _gracias por prestármelo_-dijo la rubia sutilmente enfática mientras miraba fijamente los ojos del mas grande.

El mayor tomo al felino complacido por la actitud de la chica. Y es que sabía ser fuerte en los momentos necesarios y usar su encanto en los momentos adecuados. En ese momento le entregó mas que un gato….

Ambas retiraron de la habitación dejando a un mayordomo en compañía de aquel negro ojiverde.

-¿sabes pequeño? Mi plan esta por terminar. Ya te di comida y refugio nuestro contrato ha terminado-le explico al felino como si este pudiera entenderle.

-¡wreeeeeewr!-exclamó felino con los pelos erizados para marcharse después.

El mayordomo sonrió pues después de esto, sin notarlo esa sonrisa se extendió un poco más hasta volverse una carcajada. No pudo evitarlo, incluso una lágrima brotó de uno de sus ojos ante ese estímulo tan fuerte. Estaba tan complacido… "¿es esto felicidad? ¿ por qué? ¿por hacer llorar a una niña?" La respuesta esas cavilaciones ivan hacia otra parte, no era ningún sádico aficionado a destruís ilusiones, volteó hacia una de las paredes, para ver entre ese par de altas ventanas el retrato del chico. Su pequeño niño siendo custodiado por sus padres. Con la ternura de los diez años, con la frágil estructura de un pequeño enfermo y una tímida sonrisa. "No" No, ninguna de esas preguntas respondían su duda, pero al ver esa cara de inocencia, esa plenitud en vida se dio cuenta que por fin lo entendía todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar de la mansión se encontraba ese niño, ansioso y caminando en círculos alrededor de la alfombra. Estaba mas que ansioso, se encontraba desesperado, como privado de alguna droga. Se sentía como un león enjaulado esperando porque la reja se abriera y echarse a correr. ¿qué pasaba con él? Desde cuando se ponía en ese estado. Se detuvo para solo golpear furioso su escritorio… "quiero verlo", no entendía esos sentimientos ni esas necesidades pero para eso él era el rey del tablero, para ordenar, para pedir respuestas.

-¡Sebastian!

Y si casi al unísono de su mente y como solía ocurrir, se hizo presente.

-Si, mi amo…

El chico le dio la cara con suma tranquilidad, como aparentando que nada ocurría.

-Quiero … quiero un postré, algo como el pastel de chocolate que hiciste la semana pasada. ¡Y no me digas que no lo harás porque luego no comeré en la tarde!

El mayordomo sonrió pero extrañamente tenía el ánimo de complacerlo y no solo porque estuviera de buenas, por alguna razón eso era también placer propio.

-No planeaba negarme. Con su permiso.

El chico arqueó la ceja ¿es en serio? ¿No habría reproches, sermones aburridos sobre su alimentación y horarios de comida? Intentó despejar su mente pero le fue imposible. En su cabeza lo tenía tan presente, su gélido rostro, esa gallarada figura y esos ojos de rojo fulgor … "¿qué demonios ocurre conmigo?" No podía evitar sonreír cuando lo veía ni estremecerse cuando le tocaba, "¿estaré enfermo?" Y cuando oscurecía era el sueño mas complaciente.

-Joven amo…-se oyó tras la puerta…

-adelante…

El chico se dirigió hasta su sillón para sentarse. Intentaba estar tranquila pero algo en su interior revoloteaba inquieto. Estaba nervioso y las manos comenzaron a sudarle, entre más se acercaba ese mayordomo con su bandeja plata, su corazón mas se estremecía. No pudo evitarlo y sin querer busco entre sus flequillos los ojos del demonio y sin quererlo le contempló hasta que esté le devolvió l mirada. Ciel bajó la mirada al instante sintiendo un calor avasallador en sus mejillas. De alguna manera percató un inconveniente, el plan que había maquilado, se le estaba viniendo en contra.

-tsk…-se quejó bastante avergonzado el chico.

-¿Qué sucede mi señor?

-es solo que ¡….ha… haa... ach!... es solo que tú y ese gato me van a volver loco…

-lo lamento mi señor pero eso no está permitido en el contrato. No puede volverse loco.

El mayordomo continuó con su tarea, tomó la tetera de cerámica y sirvió el caliente líquido sobre una de las finas tazas. El té era rojo, se tambaleaba un tanto espeso por el concentrado de las hierbas y despedía cierto aroma dulce. El joven conde aspiro lento como esperando que ese aroma le entrara en el alma. El chico tomó la recipiente y bebió con cuidado. Si, un sabor de buena calidad, un aroma embriagante y de consistencia exacta "el té de Sebastian es el mejor" pensó satisfecho.

A continuación, el joven mayordomo destapó una bandeja para mostrar un pequeño pastel de chocolate, tomó firme uno de los cuchillos y lo partió de un solo tajo pero con precisión. Con cuidado lo colocó en uno de platillos que hacen juego con la tetera y lo llevó justo en frente de Ciel. Pero claro el moreno pudo darse cuenta que tenía al joven conde embelesado y completamente admirado como quien observa una maravilla. Y es que su gracia y sus finos modales deslumbraban a cualquiera.

Y en efecto, el joven conde no podía quitar la vista del demonio, ver sus fuertes y seguras manos manipularlo todo con precisión le hizo que por un momento deseara ser un objeto mas. Para poder sentir esa fuerza enrollarle y ser apretado justo en el momento en que le empleasen. El chico apartó la vista de lado sintiéndose muy avergonzado y sin poder contener mas el fuerte sonrojo en su cara. "un objeto, ser usado, Sebastian" El chico tiro el cubierto descuidadamente al sentir que algo en su entrepierna se ponía duro…. "¿pero qué demonios le ocurría?"

-joven amo…

Esas palabras le entraban como terciopelo a los oídos, por un momento juraría que las palabras tenían sensación haciendo que la piel se le erizara. El mayor por su parte, se agachó sin mostrar objeción alguna para cambiar el cubierto por uno limpio. Lo dejó al lado del plato con el pastel para que el chico lo tomara pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Miró al niño con el cabeza gacha y completamente tenso. "¿Qué ocurría con él?"….


End file.
